1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an air pressure sensor. More specifically, the invention relates to pressure sensor ports for use in motor vehicle safety systems that minimize the possibility of debris blocking the opening in the port and impairing the performance of the pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure sensor assemblies used in motor vehicles for side impact detection have an open port to enable sensing of air pressure changes at the sensor. The port has a potential for blockage by foreign objects due to, for example, their location in a vehicle door cavity. These sensors are intended to measure the pressure of a working fluid, most typically air. However, the volume inside a vehicle door cavity can at times get dust and debris remaining from the process of manufacturing the door and through use of the vehicle. This dust and debris have the potential of blocking an exterior aperture of the pressure sensor and reducing the performance of the pressure sensor assembly.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved design for a pressure sensor that is less susceptible to blockage by dust and debris.